youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LM 2000
Lucas James Marley (born: ), better known online as LM 2000, is a English YouTuber with Canadian heritage. He is known for his Gaming and Vlogging content. He was apart of another channel called The 03 Clan '''with his brother Sam but after he left he was then replaced by Lukes other brother Billy but when the channel finally ended the spirit of the channel was then turned into '''The 04 Clan by Luke (LM 2000) and Taylor Taberner (The Tayz), they now have the website 04Clan.com . Luke is also known for his Twitch channel "LM_20001" where he plays games such PokeOne, PokeMMO, PUBG, APEX and more. In June 2019 Luke reached Twitch Affiliate. Personal Life Luke was born in Ealing, London on April 14th 2000. When Luke was 3 he recieved a Gameboy with the game Pokemon Yellow which lead to him using Computers and playing games. Luke started his first ever YouTube channel in December 2005, It was nothing major, just a couple of bad videos. Eventully Luke decided to create a channel known as ''MinecraftMonster56 ''which was Lukes first gaming channel. The channel lead to the creation of Lukes first animated project The Random Show. Luke then eventully decided to cancel the show and he decided that he wanted a fresh start on YouTube with a new look, so then he created the channel LM 2000. YouTube Luke started his channel "LM 2000" when he was 14 years old after ending his previous channel and wanting a fresh start. Over the last few years Luke has done quite a bit on YouTube but since he started his series "Lets Complete: Pokemon Ash Gray" he has become more dedicated to YouTube. Luke has started a channel with Taylor which is called "The 04 Clan ". Luke has also stated that he will start working on a 10 minute lego film that will be Written, Directed and Produced by himself which will be known as "Lego Justice League: Universal War" which is set to go into production in July 2019. Series Luke's Past Series *Let's Play: GTA Online (XBOX ONE) - (2015) *Lets Complete: South Park The Stick of Truth (XBOX 360) - (2016) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Ash Gray (GBA) - (2016-2017) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Ash Gray - The Orange Islands (GBA) - (2017) *Lets Complete: South Park: The Fractured But Whole (PC) - (2017) *Lets Complete: A Way Out (XBOX ONE) - (2018) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Ultra Sun (3DS) - (2017 - 2018) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Crystal (GBC) - (2018) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Crystal - Kanto Adventures! (GBC) - (2018) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Omega Ruby (3DS) - (2018) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Let's Go, Pikachu! (Switch) - (2018 - 2019) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Omega Ruby - Post Game (3DS) - (2018 - 2019) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Let's Go, Pikachu! - Post Game (Switch) - (2018 - 2019) *Lets Complete: Vader Immortal (OCULUS RIFT) - (2019) Luke's on going Series *On The Road with LM 2000 - (2017 - Present) *Challenges - (2016 - Present) *Reactions (2015 - Present) *Black Ops 3 (XBOX ONE) - (2017 - Present) *Announcements (2017 - Present) *We're Playing: [Video Games] - (2015 - Present) *One Off Games (2017 - Present) *Black Ops 3 (PC) - (2017 - Present) *The Escapists (PC) - (2017 - Present) *SouthPark: The Fractured But Whole DLCs (PC) - (2018 - Present) *Livestreams - (2018 - Present) *The Sims 4 (PC) - (2018 - Present) *Music Videos (2019 - Present) *Vlogs (2019-Present) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Diamond (NDS) - (2019 - Present) *Lets Review - (2019 - Present) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Sword (Switch) - (2019 - Present) Luke's Upcoming Series *Lets Complete: Pokemon Emerald (GBA) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Y (3DS) Filmography Music In 2014 Luke started making Dubstep under the name "XFury" which lead to his first EP release known as "Broken". In 2017 Luke started making Dubstep under the name "LM 2000" which he has already released an EP called "Survival", a Single called "Behind Bars". Luke has now released his first proper single titles "Take Down" which is his Diss Track on "The Tayz" onto iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Apple Music, YouTube Music. 'Survival EP' #Start Up #Survival #Game Over 'Behind Bars - Single' #Behind Bars 'Straight Outta Cheltenham (Parody) - Single' #Straight Outta Cheltenham (Parody) 'Summertime - Single' #Summertime 'Take Down - Single' #Take Down - 01/04/2019 'Hurricane' These are just the names for this Album, the songs have not been made yet. # A Storm is Coming #Don't Let me hold you back #Signs #All you can do is wait #It Can’t Be Fixed #It is coming #Let me in #Hurricane #Deviation #It gets better Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Film YouTubers Category:English YouTubers